


She's Everything To Me

by belizafryler



Series: She's Everything To Me [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to get off my lazy ass and actually write a fanfic. Hope you enjoy.<br/>*Rumbelle centered</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being beta-ed now! By CharlotteAshmore13... Super excited. So I'll be updating the story with edits. Sorry if you think it's an actual update.

The scene comes to life a few years into young Baden's life. He was just about to turn four, when all of a sudden, his life turned upside down. Suddenly, Mama wasn't around a lot and Papa was angrier and angrier when she was. All he knew was something had to change. So Baden began to behave more and more nicely, making Papa smile at him, and Mama... Well, Mama didn't really notice.  
But Baden didn't care, his Papa was his world and he at least cared. Soon, the day came when there was a bunch of men and women in suits and nice dresses all talking to him, about who he wanted to live with. He said he wanted to be with his Papa, his Papa was nice, and he cared. That about broke the lawyers hearts, but little Bae hadn't noticed. All he noticed was that his birthday was approaching.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~TWO YEARS LATER_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
Nick Gold was a single father. He was approaching twenty eight years old, and he had a six year old son. He didn't have a nanny, or anyone really, to make his life easier. He just had little Bae, who lit his father's face up with a single smile. If he had known that everything was going to change when a young woman dropped by his store one day, he would've been paying little attention even then. He didn't believe in love, not since Milah had left them.  
"Hello," the young woman chimed as she breezed into the dress store, called simply Nick's.  
"Welcome to Nick's. Can I help you with anything?" Nick asked her in response, a fake smile plastered on his face as he came from behind the counter.  
"No, thank you. I'm just browsing," the woman answered.  
"Papa! Papa, I drewed a picture for you to make into a dress!" Bae shouted, running into the shop as he dropped the hand of his babysitter, Ashley Boyd.  
"Did you really? Draw me a picture for me to design?" Nick asked, kneeling down onto his knee to hug his son.  
"Yeah!" Bae said excitedly, showing his father the picture of a girl in a superhero cape, with a messily drawn triangle dress.  
"Perfect," Nick gasped good-naturedly, smiling. "I'll design it soon, son, I promise." And he would- he had a special part of his store for his son's designs.  
"Excuse me," The woman said softly.  
Nick got up off his knees, looking over at the woman. "Yes?" he asked.  
"I'd like to buy one of his works," she smiled, and oh God, when she smiled, the whole room lit up.  
"Would you really?" Bae asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up with delight as he jumped up and down.  
"I would," the lady answered. "I've a little niece who wants to be a superhero." She confided in Bae, winking up at Nick.  
"Well, why don't you take a look over here? He's drawn all of these, miss." Nick gestured over to the children's section of the store.  
"Belle, Belle French." The woman - Belle! - said, offering him her hand to shake.  
He shook it. "Nick Gold," he responded.  
"I'm Bae!" Baden said loudly.  
"Why, how nice to meet you, Mr. Bae!" Belle said exaggeratedly, shaking his hand too.  
"The pleasure's mine, Miss Belle." Bae said politely, like his father had taught him.  
Belle beamed, obviously delighted at how polite the child was. She then let Nick lead her over towards the children's section.  
"Bae, why don't you tell Miss Belle about your creations?" Nick encouraged his son cheerfully.  
"Yes, please! I'd love to have a partner to look at these. What do you think a six year old little girl would like, mister Bae?" Belle asked Bae, a smile on her face.  
"This one," Bae told her immediately, pointing to a pink coloured getup, with a red "S" on it.  
"Perfect," Belle agreed, smiling at him as she took the correctly sized costume from the rack and handed it to Nick. "I'd like this one, please, Mister Nick." she said with a smile.  
"If you'd just sign the receipt, you can be on your way, Miss Belle." Nick told her, handing her the piece of paper.  
A few seconds later, he received it back, with a number written on the back of it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet phone call between our two love birds

Nick dialed the number on the receipt for the fifth time before he finally had enough courage to let it ring all the way through. 

"Hello?" the sing-song voice he recognized as Belle's greeted uncertainly, clearly not recognizing the number.

"Um, hi... It's Nick. Nick Gold?" Nick responded, just as uncertainly. He was suddenly wondering if he'd misread the signals and she really didn't want him to call her.

"Oh, hello Nick." Belle chirped happily, quenching- for now- the fears he’d had. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Nick returned, ruffling Bae's hair as he passed by.

"Papa's gonna get me a Mama--" the child sang, oblivious to how loud he was being.

"I'm, uh, fine, thanks." Belle tried not to giggle, obviously having heard Bae's song.

"That's good," Nick said, trying to gather up his courage. "Um, anyway, I was wondering... if you'd like, uhm, to go out sometime. We could see a movie, or just go to dinner if you'd rather," Nick offered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat that prevented him from talking.

"I'd love to. When?" Belle asked, smiling though he couldn't see her.

"How does Tuesday work for you?" It was Saturday evening now, giving her plenty of time to prepare or back out if she so chose.

"That would be great," Belle said, trying not to gush with excitement. "Will Mister Bae be coming?" she asked, half hoping she'd be alone with the man, and half hoping to see his son.

"I was thinking he could stay at home this time," Nick said, obviously hoping there would be another date on which Bae would accompany them.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll text you Tuesday with my address," Belle said sweetly, a stupid grin stuck on her face, and boy, was she glad that she lived alone, thus having no one to poke fun at her.

"Great, I'll um, see you then." Nick said happily, albeit awkwardly. 

"Bae wanna say bye bye!" Bae shouted, reaching for the phone that was attached to his father's ear.

"Uh, Belle?" Nick agreed to his son's demands, talking back into the phone after putting it on speaker for his son to hear.

"Yes, Nick?" Belle asked curiously.

"Bae wanted to say goodbye," Nick said.

"Oh," Belle cooed, happy to have already made an impression on her date's son.   
"Goodbye, Baelfire," she smiled brightly, though again it wasn't seen.

"Goodbye, Bluebell!" Bae had decided that if Belle was going to be his mama, he'd name her after a flower. She was pretty enough to be one!

Belle laughed. "My papa calls me that," she confided in the two men of her life. "But you can too," she added, smiling more.

"I'll see you Tuesday, Belle." Nick told her as he reached to hang up.

"Tuesday." Belle agreed, hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has been beta'd


	3. Chapter Three

Ruby!" Belle shouted as her best friend entered the apartment.  
"Yes Bluebell?" Ruby smiled cheerfully.  
"I don't know what to wear!" Belle looked frustrated as she held up a slinky red dress in one hand, and a blue dress in the other.  
"Blue of course," Ruby said with a smirk.  
"But he's seen me in the blue..." Belle looked torn.  
"But the blue looks best with your eyes, Belle," Ruby argued.  
"Okay, okay. Thanks, Rubes." Belle said with a smirk, rolling her eyes as she went along. She went into the bathroom and changed into the beautiful blue dress, praying to God he wasn't going to take her somewhere expensive where she'd look out of place.  
~_~ A half hour later ~_~  
Nick pulled into the apartment's driveway, a smile on his face as he took the flowers from their spot in the passenger's seat. He got out of the car and walked up to the door marked "4A" and knocked softly, a little rap.  
A girl with black hair and red highlights answered the door. "Hi, you must be Nick. I'm Ruby, Belle's best friend." she said with a smile, inviting him in. "Belle'll just be a minute," she added.  
"Bluebell! Nick's here!" Ruby sung out, gesturing for him to sit on the couch as he waited.  
"Coming!" Belle's beautiful voice, and God, she had a gorgeous accent, came from one of the rooms.  
A few seconds later, she appeared and Nick stood, then faltered as he almost fell back in awe of her beauty.  
"I, uhm, had gotten these for you.... But they're not nearly as perf- pretty as you." Nick told her, handing her the flowers - red roses.  
She blushed, assuming he'd almost called her perfect. That was more than she was bargaining for, but she didn't currently care. "Oh, thank you! They're beautiful." Belle said, taking the roses and striding to the kitchen, over to the oven and took out a vase from the cabinet, pouring water into it, and finally placing the roses in them. She smiled widely, and Gods... her smile...   
"Ready to go?" Nick asked, shaking himself from his state of shock at the pure bliss he was feeling.  
"Yes," she said, smiling as she walked out of the door. "I'll see you later, Ruby. You can let yourself out whenever you want," Belle told her friend.  
"I'll be here when you get back, and you damn well better have details!" Ruby smirked, making Belle blush.  
Nick offered her his arm and led her out to his car, a smile on his face.  
"So," Belle said after they had had their orders taken at Granny's. "How are you?" she asked with a grin.  
"Let's see," Nick teased in response. "I'm on my first date in, what, five years? And with a beautiful girl to boot... I do believe I'm doing fabulous, my dear. And you? You don't seem too shaken to be hanging about with the town's cynic." he joked.  
"You're its dressmaker, not a cynic," Belle chided gently, laughing at his joke anyway. "And I'm on my first date since the engagement broke... I do think I'm much better off than I'd be without having walked into the store Friday," she added with a smirk.  
"You were engaged?" Nick asked curiously. "I can't see why any fool would ever let you go," he added with a flirty smile.  
"I left him," Belle stated. "If I hadn't left, nothing would have changed -- He'd have expected me to bear his children, and watch over them. And not much else." Belle said softly.  
"What? That's- that's outrageous!" Nick looked a little more angry than he should be, given it was their first date.  
"Well, yeah. That's why I left," Belle tried to make a joke out of it.  
Nick took the hint and smiled. "You've probably assumed I've been married," he changed the subject slightly. She nodded, as if to say yes. "That ended about, oh, three years ago." he stated, for the record.  
"Does she have visitation rights with little Bae?" Belle asked curiously, hoping she wasn't overstepping or being impolite.  
"No, she lost those around the time he turned four," Nick answered, taking a bite of his burger.  
"Oh," Belle realised that if she and Nick continued to date, hang out, whatever they were doing together, she'd be the mother force in Bae's life. It wasn't a bad feeling at all, to think that one day the little one could call her Mama. First date Belle! This is the FIRST date! She silently warned herself. She had no idea if Nick would think this was going as well as she thought it was.  
Nick nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Do you want to go get ice cream?" The point of this was to entertain her, not drive her away. He wouldn't allow it to happen so suddenly, but he wasn't sure he could trust her with his heart either way... Or Bae's, for that matter.  
"That'd be nice," Belle said with a small smile, looking up at him with her gorgeous cerulean eyes.  
After ice cream was over, Nick wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to leave just yet, but he wasn't sure what he could do short of ravishing her. And that was not bloody well going to happen. "Would you like to come and see Bae perhaps? He's been talking about you non stop," Nick didn't mention that the tyke had been screaming "Belle mama! Belle mama!" since he'd gotten off the phone with her on Saturday.  
"I'd love to," Belle responded, a smile plastered on her face at the thought of Bae singing her praises to his father. "What's he say?" she asked curiously.  
"Uh, something along the lines of 'Papa and Belle're gonna go out!' and 'Papa, can we make Miss Belle a dress?'" Nick at least wasn't lying. Just not mentioning the part where his son wanted her to be his mother already. No pressure.  
"Awww," she crooned as she got into the car, laughing. "I'll wear anything as long as he designs it and you make it!" Belle told him, giggling. "I'll even give you my measurements tonight," she added.  
"Great," Nick chuckled, a smile plastered on his face. He drove to his house, a small house up on a hill. It was salmon coloured.  
"You have... a pink house..." Belle said, somewhat surprised..   
"No, dearie, it's salmon." Nick argued.  
"If you say so, mister big shot," she teased.  
He, not for the first time that night, threw his head back and laughed as he got out of the car, opened her door, and then unlocked his own front door. "Bae! Ashley! I'm home, and Belle's here!" he called.  
"BELLE!" Bae shouted rambunctiously as he jumped off the couch. Belle had three seconds to crouch, bend her knees, and prepare to catch the disaster that was Baden Gold.   
"Hi, Baden." Belle's eyes lit up as she caught the boy, twirling him around in her arms.  
"Did Papa tell you about the dress we're making you?!" Bae shrieked, laughing with giddiness from being spun.  
"No, he didn't! Why don't you tell me?" Belle shot a grin at Nick. So that was the surprise he'd hinted at over ice cream.  
"I can't tell you what it looks like YET!" Baden said seriously. "But it's really really pretty and Papa said you were gonna be breathtaking in it!" Baden conspicuously whispered to Belle.   
Belle shot yet another grin at Nick. "Did he?" she asked, chuckling as Nick paid Ashley and bid her goodnight. The blonde teenager was as much a mom figure for Bae as Belle would come to be, she noticed.  
"Yeah!" Bae said with a smile, snuggling up to her adoringly. "You're pretty, Belle," he whispered in her ear.   
"Why thank you, Baden, and you're very handsome yourself. You must get that from your father," she winked.  
"I should get you home now, I suppose," Nick said, looking at the clock after a few minutes of banter between the three.  
"Papa! No! Belle stays forever!" Bae shrieked, making Belle jump, then giggle.  
"I can't stay forever, not yet at least, Baden," Belle told him quietly, but her smile hadn't stopped.  
"Why not?" Bae asked, pouting.  
"Because your Papa and I have only been on one date," she giggled. "Perhaps after a few more I can stay over one day," she said.  
"Most definitely," Nick assured Bae, and Belle too.  
"Seee?" Belle sang to Bae, getting up and putting him on her hip. "So let me go home now, and then I'll come visit you again sooner!" She bargained.  
"Deal." Bae warbled in response, clearly inheriting his father's singing voice. Belle giggled.  
"Come on, son. Let's walk Miss Belle home," Nick suggested.  
"Okay Papa! But she's coming over tomorrow to play!" Bae shouted from Belle's hip, making her laugh again.   
"I can come over to the shop, to see that dress he was telling me about?" Belle suggested quietly to Nick, who nodded.  
"Sounds like a date. If you'd like, we can have lunch there, or go to Granny's again." Nick smiled.  
"Lunch there is fine, if it isn't any trouble," Belle said, taking his hand as they walked towards her apartment.  
"No trouble at all for you, my dear," Nick said, making Belle blush.  
"Goodnight, Bae." She hugged the boy close to her before handing him to his father.  
"'Night, Belle. See you tomorrow." Bae said excitedly.  
"Goodnight, Nick." she blushed, standing there like a fool for a few seconds.  
"Goodnight, Belle," Nick responded, kissing her for a few seconds on the lips.  
She blushed further. "Night." She whispered again, walking into the apartment as Bae and Nick walked off, smiling together hand in hand.


	4. Chapter Four

Wednesday's lunch turned into Thursday's diner, and that turned into Friday's dinner... Which, if everything went well, would turn into Saturday's breakfast. Bae was accompanying them today, the first time he'd been with them on a date. And this was dating, Nick realised with a smile. He was going to ask Belle tonight if she'd like to be his girlfriend officially. He even had a little ring for her - It was a simple gold band, nothing too gaudy as it wasn't even two weeks ago that they'd met.  
"Papa," Bae asked. "Is Belle really going to come over?"   
To this, Nick nodded for the umpteenth time. "In fact," he told his son. "She should be here in about five minutes." He smirked as Bae began to jump up and down on the floor in excitement. Bae was in love with Belle, and for that Nick was grateful. He didn't know what he'd have done if Bae hadn't liked the object of his affection.  
A few minutes and a bunch of bouncing later, a soft rap came on the door. "Who is it?" Bae called, running to the door before Nick could even get up.  
"It's Bluebell, Baden," Belle called in response, smiling as he opened the door and threw himself into her arms. "Hi." she nuzzled her nose into his hair, grinning.  
"Good job answering the door, Baden!" Nick praised his son proudly, a grin on his face as he kissed Belle hello. "Hi," he said happily.  
"Hi," She repeated, grinning uncontrollably.   
"Thanks Papa." Baden said, sliding down from Belle's arms to nuzzle himself in her belly, enveloped in his two favourite people.  
"He's a little touchy feely tonight," Nick stated the obvious, laughing softly.  
"Oh? What happened?" Belle asked, hoping nothing too bad had occurred in Baden's life.  
"Can I tell you after we put him down? I don't want him to remember," Nick said grimly.  
"Of course," Belle said tightly, though she wasn't angry with Nick. She was angry at whoever had caused her little boy pain.  
 _When did I start thinking of him as mine?_ she wondered, but she didn't care. He was hers. Both of these boys were hers.  
"To lighten the mood, though, I've a question I want to ask you, and I'm so anxious to ask it I won't be able to eat until I hear your answer." Nick said, his eyes sparkling. Belle looked up at him in surprise, wondering what he could possibly ask her.  
"Yeah?" Belle asked curiously.  
"Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked, taking her hand tentatively in his as he asked.  
"Yes!" Belle grinned happily, throwing herself at him, pulling him into a hug and then kissed him right on the mouth, aware Bae was watching.  
He grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer before a resounding, "Ew!" came from somewhere.  
They pulled apart instantly, Belle giggling to herself as she saw Baden making a face.  
"I'm allowed to do what I please, thanks Baden," Nick joked, poking his son's stomach.  
"Yeah, me too!" Belle chimed, still giggling giddily. She was probably in minor shock that he'd actually asked her into his life.   
"Papa, weren't you gonna get down on one knee?" Bae asked, giggling mischievously. "And you were gonna give her a-" Belle gasped in shock, and Nick covered his son's mouth.  
"Firstly, I'll give her her gift in a moment, and the knee part comes later, son. Much later." Nick told him, laughing.  
"You got me a gift?" Belle asked, pleasantly surprised.  
"Yes, if you'll have it... It's not much." Nick took the ring from his pants pocket and offered it to her.  
She held out her hand, and smiled hugely at him. " Thank you, Nick. It's perfect." She said as he slid the ring onto her fourth finger, a stupid smile still on her face. "Gold, eh?" she winked.   
"I didn't choose my surname, thank you." Nick told her with a chuckle.  
After dinner was served, it was time for Baden to go to bed. "Belle, will you tell me a story?" He'd pleaded, and so she had. It was something along the lines of how he and his father had met her, but it was remixed to where she was a princess, and Nick a king, with Bae as his prince.  
"Goodnight, now." Nick said, kissing his son's forehead.  
"Goodnight, Papa. I love you." Baden said.  
"Goodnight, Bae," Belle said, swiftly kissing his cheek.  
"Goodnight Belle. I love you." Baden responded.  
"I love you too." The adults said in unison, Belle letting a small tear slip from her eyes.  
"So.." Belle started, after they'd walked out of Baden's room and sat down together on the couch. "What happened with Baden today?" she asked.  
"Well," Nick stated grimly, his voice tight and full of steel and.. was that hatred?  
"Yeah? It's okay, Nick." Belle placed her hand on his thigh, snuggling closer to him.  
"Milah showed up at his school, and tried to take him out." Nick whispered into her hair.  
" What?!" Belle's voice was icy. What right did that... that woman...and that was the nicest thing she could bring herself to think...have in her son's life?  
"The school called me immediately, Bae only saw her because he was going to lunch," Nick said. "But... That was close, Belle. I could have lost him..." he whispered huskily. "We could have lost him." he amended his statement.  
Does that mean he sees me as a mum for Baden? she wondered hopefully, but didn't ask for fear of rejection. "We wouldn't have, she wouldn't make it with him. He'd send her running," Belle said with a slight snarl. "Bae knows...." she trailed off.  
"Bae knows who his parents are," Nick finished for her, a serene smile on his face.   
"That's right." Belle agreed as she, if it were possible, snuggled closer to him. She let her hand travel up and down his thigh as she talked, "So what excuse did Milah give?" she asked.  
"She wanted to take him out for lunch," Nick snarled out. "I thought.. Belle, I didn't know she was still in town. I thought she'd left ages ago," Nick told her.  
"It doesn't matter, it just means we'll have to watch out for Baden more," Belle told him. "It means I'll watch you more closely," she teased.  
"You can watch me as closely as you like, love," he returned, a smirk on his face. "Do you.. Would you maybe want to stay over tonight?" he asked her hopefully.  
"I'd love to." Belle affirmed, a huge grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down for a languid kiss.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments in the relationships.

Belle awoke with a slight jump, unaware of her surroundings for the first time in almost five years. When she had still been engaged to Gaston, she'd become used to sleeping in strange places. But now, he was long gone - So where was she? Oh! Memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. Nick asking her to be his girlfriend officially, Baden's near kidnapping, and sleeping with Nick. She could just imagine the questions Ruby would ask.  
"Hey. You're awake." Nick said softly, his fingers in her hair, stroking her head gently. She leaned into his touch, welcoming it.  
"I am," she agreed with a smile.   
"What do you want to do today?" he asked with a toothy grin, a smirk making it's way to his face.  
"Mmm," she thought aloud, pulling herself up on his chest to kiss him.  
He kissed her in return, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could have gone lower - God knows Gaston would have, but no.. Nick was a perfect gentleman.  
"You're amazing," she beamed up at him.   
"What on earth did I do this time? I'd like to be able to repeat it," Nick joked.  
"You're just... You welcomed me into your life. And into Baden's, and I can't thank you enough for showing me what it's like to feel whole again," she whispered in his neck.  
"Belle, I-" Whatever Nick was going to say got interrupted as Bae made his way into the room, rubbing his sleepy eyes when he saw Belle.  
"Bluebell? What're you doing here?" He asked happily, grinning as he made his way up onto the bed with them, snuggling in between them.  
"We had a sleepover, Bae, remember?" Nick told his son, a smile on his face although he'd just been interrupted.  
Belle was trying hard to breathe normally. She didn't care if it'd been two weeks since she met him, since he met her, he was going to tell her that he loved her. It was so surreal, but she'd not change a minute of it.   
"Belle? Do you like pancakes or waffles better?" Bae asked his mom figure.  
"I feel like waffles today," she said. Then she turned her head to look up at Nick, and whispered, "And I you."  
Nick almost fell over. It was perfect, she was perfect, their relationship was perfect. He told her he loved her, and she returned it. Whatever Gods there were, they were working with him for once, and he was happy. He kissed her forehead gently, before looking over at Bae, who was watching them intently.  
"Papa, Belle?" He asked.  
Nick looked up from Belle's eyes - and, Gods, they were mesmerizing - and over at his son. "Yes, Baden?" he asked.  
"Can I call Belle mama?" And with his son's words, his world stopped.  
His world was done for, he knew then how much Belle meant to Baden... He already knew he loved her, but with Baden’s approval... Gods.  
"Of course you can, Baden," Belle whispered, an awed smile on her face.  
Bae launched himself into her arms, giggling giddily. "Belle's mama! Belle's mama!" he chanted, like he had done so many weeks ago.  
"Yes, yes, Belle's mama," Belle assured him, a smile etched on her face that wouldn't go away.   
"Belle's mine, not yours!" Nick joked to his son.  
"Nuh uh! My mama!" Bae shrieked, tickling his father as revenge.  
"How about I'm Papa's girlfriend? And your mama?" Belle settled the fight.  
"Okie dokie!" Bae agreed.  
"Fiiine." Nick laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"Papa and Mama're gonna get married one day and have loads of babies for me to play with. Right mama?" Baden asked.  
"Um-" Belle stammered.   
"Yep, that's right son." Nick answered, making Belle gasp and laugh at the same time.  
Belle whacked him gently. "Go make me and our son some waffles, mister," she warned him, laughing still.  
"Yes, dearest," Nick got up and gave her an exaggerated bow before disappearing into the kitchen.  
"Bae," Belle said softly, looking at her son...her son!...carefully.   
"Yeah, mama?" Bae was probably going to overuse calling her Mama now.  
"Did your mum, your other mama, say anything to you?" She asked shakily.  
Baden suddenly engrossed himself with playing with her hair, the six year old strangely quiet.  
"Baden, you can tell me," Belle whispered, kissing the crown of his head. "I'm not gonna be mad at you," she murmured.  
"She said that you were...." he trailed off again, and just stared at her for a few seconds. "You were papa's.. um, Papa says I can't say this word."   
Belle wanted to growl. She wanted to spit in Milah's god forsaken face. "Well I'm not, I'm your papa's girlfriend, there's a difference between girlfriend and that other word," Belle cajoled him. "Did she say anything else?"  
"Not to call you mama." Bae whispered.  
"Well look here, Baden, here you are- calling me mama. And nothing's happened to you, right?" Baden nodded. "And nothing ever will - You are my son, and your Papa's. And we'll protect you from everything; even your other mama." Belle told him seriously, trying hard to keep her anger in check.  
"Okay, mama." Her heart swelled as he continued to call her his mama.  
Nick walked in, seeing the two of them all cuddled together warmed his heart, but he had to feed his two loves. "Breakfast's ready," he told them softly.  
"Oh, good. I'm starving suddenly," Belle told herself that she'd tell Nick what Baden said later, after they got him to school.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THA RETURN OF MILAH  
> DUNDUNDUNNNNNNN.............

"It's so cool," Baden's voice was heard to be saying as he showed his friend, Emma Nolan, a picture his mama had drawn him.  
"Wow! And your mama drew that?" Bae nodded at Emma's words.  
"I don't recall drawing anything of the sort, Baelfire." Milah said with a discerning frown.   
"Mama? What are you doing here?" Baden shot a look at Emma, pleading for her help in the matter.  
Emma inched back, away from Milah and towards her own mother - Mary Margaret Nolan.  
"I came to see if you wanted to go for lunch," Milah said, lamely using the same excuse she'd done before.  
"I already had lunch." Baden said softly.  
"Oh," Milah said. "Anyway- I don't recall drawing that." She brought the picture back up as Emma made a run for her mother.  
"You didn't.." Bae said evasively.  
"But you said your mother did, didn't you?" Milah pressed.  
"Yes." Baden's reply was short, to the point.  
"Baden Gold, please come here." Mrs. Nolan shouted. Grateful, Baden did as he was bade, and went to his teacher's side. "Milah, you aren't supposed to be on Baden's school grounds." Mary Maragret said, looking up from her phone that she'd used to text Belle and Nick.  
A few minutes, and a long, heated argument, later Belle showed up.  
"Ah, you must be Nick's..." Milah struggled to find the word that would hurt the most. "Harlot?" she guessed.  
"Actually, I'm his girlfriend," Belle said with a smirk. "You must be his ex wife?"   
"Mama." Bae made grabby hands at Belle, who instantly came to his side. Belle put her arms around her son's waist and pulled him up onto her hip.  
"You make my son call you mama?" Milah raged, stepping closer to Belle and Bae as Belle backed up.  
"He asked me if he could call me Mama, Milah. And I accepted, because in all senses of the word, I am his mother." Belle's voice was calm and full of steel.  
"Excuse me," Mrs. Nolan's voice interrupted whatever Milah was about to say, though it was quiet. "Can you take this to the office? The kids are..." She trailed off.   
"Of course," Belle agreed. "Is it alright if we take Baden? I don't want to leave him," she asked.  
Mrs. Nolan nodded. "I'll tell his teacher he's absent for the rest of the day," She replied. Belle nodded her thanks as she carted Bae off to the office's waiting room, where Nick was pacing.  
"Belle. Bae." Nick breathed, rushing to her side and trying to wrestle Bae from her grasp.  
"Nice to see you too, Nick," Milah snarked, reaching to take Baden from Belle's hands.  
Belle snapped suddenly, handing Baden to Nick and slapping Milah across the face.  
"You little bi--" Milah started, but Belle cut her off.  
"Go ahead. Curse me out in front of my son. See what freaking happens." Belle's voice was full of iron, hard and stony.  
"Baelfire is not YOUR son. He is mine." Milah knew as soon as she'd said it, she shouldn't have.  
"Baelfire? Do you not even know my son's name?" Belle snorted. "His name is Baden, not Baelfire. Baden Neal Gold. He was born August 9th of 2000. He weighed six pounds and he was eighteen inches. Baden likes to eat cherries and hates strawberries. His favourite colour is yellow-orange, because of the sunset. Go ahead, Milah, do inform everyone how much you know about your son." Belle growled out. “You have NO right to be here, much less try to take him from this campus.”  
"Milah, if you don't leave, oh I'd say, now, I'll call the cops." Nick spat.  
"Go ahead, I'll tell them I'd like to file for custody." Milah dared him.  
"What court in their right mind would give you custody?" Belle snarked.  
"Any, of course. I'm his biological mother." Milah replied, snorting.  
"Yes, but Nick's his father, and I'm his **mom.** " Belle responded angrily.


	7. Chapter Seven

After the stressful afternoon they'd had, Nick decided to treat Belle and Baden to a dinner out. Belle had tried to pay for her meal, but Nick wouldn't have any of it. "You're my girlfriend," he'd said. "I want to spoil you sometimes."  
She relented mainly because she was too busy smothering Baden with kisses to continue the argument. She had come so far, just by having Nick around. It was truly amazing; She had a "Mom Look" that Ruby hated, and Mary Margaret loved. She had been staying over at Nick's house much more often than her own apartment, but she hadn't officially moved in yet.  
"Mama, can I have the green crayon please?" Bae asked her, and she nodded, giving him the crayon of choice. "Here you go, sweetie," she murmured into his hair. He began to doodle on the piece of paper they'd been given.   
"Do you think she'll really try to...?" Belle asked Nick softly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"She can try." Nick assured her, but that wasn't very helpful in ways of assurance. "But she won't get it- She left him the first time round, and I was the one who stayed round. He has another mother, so there isn't that strong pull most judges have for giving custody to mothers. Plus, I did some digging, and she doesn't even have a job. She just goes to art galleries sometimes," he continued.  
"Darn right he has another mother," Belle whispered fiercely.   
"I know, love." Nick assured her with a small smirk. "He loves you like you gave birth to him," he told her.  
"And so do I." She replied unnecessarily.  
"Trust me, if I'd had any doubts that you loved my son, I wouldn't be contemplating-" he broke off suddenly, awkwardly.  
"Contemplating?" she pressed, knocking her knee against his, smirking.  
"Well, this was certainly not how I wanted to ask you," Nick told her.   
"Yes, but it's how you're going to. I'm too intrigued now," Belle smirked more.  
"D'you- I mean... Spindles, this is hard to ask," Nick said awkwardly.  
"Make it a deal?" Belle suggested, knowing Nick's keen sense of how to make a deal.  
"Brilliant," Nick complimented her, kissing her nose. "Have you noticed the battle in the closet? Between our clothes?" Nick asked her smoothly, all former nervousness gone from his voice.  
"The battle of the clothes- I'm familiar." she said, her heart pounding.  
"I think it'd make sense if both of the commanding generals were around," Nick said slyly.   
"So.. you want me around more?" Belle couldn't dare hope that this was happening. She was going to wake up, and all of this, the last month with Nick and Bae was going to be nothing but a dream.  
"I want you to move in with me, and Bae." Nick told her flat out.  
Picking Bae up, she got up out of the booth she'd shared with Baden, and threw herself into the booth with Nick.  
"If I had known I was going to be assaulted like this, I would have asked you on the first date..." Nick joked.  
"Oh shut up," Belle smirked, kissing him on the mouth gently. Their lips molded together perfectly until Baden coughed.  
"Mama, papa, we're in public," he said, scandalized.  
"It's perfectly okay for mamas and papas to kiss in public, Baden Neal," Nick snorted, pressing a kiss to Belle's brow before pulling away, although he kept one of his arms around her waist to keep her from leaving his side.

A week later, the scene unfolds wherein Belle has just tucked Bae into bed, and she was about to go to the room she shared with Nick when she heard a knock on the door. "Nick," she called softly. "Someone's at the door," Though this was now her house as much as Nick's, she felt uncomfortable opening the door most of the time.  
"Can you get it? I'll be there in a minute," Nick called in response.  
"'Kay," Belle went to the door and opened it, surprised to see a man in a suit. "Are you looking for Nick?" she asked curiously.   
"I'm looking for a Mr. Gold," The man said.  
"Yes, one second please. Do come in," Belle said, opening the door farther to allow him to step inside. "Honey, I think it's one of your friends!" She called to Nick.  
"You've met them all, darling," Nick said, coming out of the room and taking a look at the lawyer in question. "I'm Mr. Gold," he said.  
"You've been served, sir." The lawyer handed a folder of papers to Nick, and took his leave.  
A few seconds later, after he'd had time to leaf through the papers, Belle went to his side and looked over his shoulder carefully. "What is it?" she asked.  
"Milah's doing it." he growled out. "She's saying we're unfit parents," he snarled.


	8. Chapter Eight

"I'll hire a lawyer tomorrow," Nick sighed. He was sick and tired of Milah trying to ruin every bit of happiness he'd ever had.   
"Nick..." Belle asked quietly. "Do you think they'll use me?"  
"Probably- Oh, I don't know, Belle. I just- I can't lose my son. Our son." Nick replied with a sigh.  
"He's your son first, Nick," he looked up at her words. She was standing up, going towards the door of the house.   
"Belle?" Nick's voice trembled, standing up and going to her side.  
"I won't let you lose your son because of me, Nick. If I'm not here, they don't have a reason.." Belle whispered, struggling to pull away from his grasp.  
"Belle." Nick breathed, taking her hands in his. "Oh, Belle. You've got it all wrong," he whispered.  
She looked up sharply. "If I didn't tell him he could call me mama, Milah wouldn't have a problem." She retorted.  
"If you didn't tell him he could call you mama, he'd still be thinking you were going to leave. I would still be thinking you're going to leave. Belle, I love you. I don't want to lose you, not over this- not over anything. You're everything next to Baden." he breathed.  
"Why would I leave?" Belle asked him in surprise, no longer trying to pull away from him, but leaning into his touch.  
"You're young, you have a life Belle. It's not just Baden and I." Nick murmured.  
"You're only four years older than me, Nick Gold. You have just as much of a life as I do- If not more." Belle argued.  
"You're beautiful." Nick responded.  
"And you're handsome," Belle answered.  
"Belle, please sit down." Nick pleaded with her.  
"I... I won't let you lose your son trying to keep me." Belle looked torn.  
"Then stop trying to leave so I can focus on keeping our son with us." Nick argued logically.  
"Nick..." she mumbled.  
"Belle. You're not the only one who's going to be prosecuted at this trial. I am too. So's Milah. Do you really want to give up?" Nick asked her. "Because if you do, you... You can go... I won't stop you this time." he was giving up, but biting his lip to keep from outright begging her to stay.  
"Oh, Nick.." she sighed. "I love him like he's my own. I love you because you are my own. I don't want to give up..." Belle whispered.  
"Then don't go." Nick pleaded.  
"I won't," she promised. Suddenly, he was on her, pulling her into his lap and meeting her lips with a passion that he'd not yet shared with her.  
She groaned, arching her back as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.  
"I love you. I've always loved you. I've loved you since I met you." Nick whispered.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Mama, papa, wake up!" Baden said, jumping into bed with them with a laugh.   
Nick roused before Belle, and, with a look to silence his son, he pounced on her. He ran his hands up and down her sides.  
Soon she came to, shrieking with surprise. "Nicholas Gold if you don't let me go you won't get any kisses for a month!" She threatened weakly, her voice giggly.  
"Oh? I'll just have to steal them then," Nick responded, kissing her neck with a sound smack of his lips.  
"Rogue," She teased, pulling herself up and away from his hands.  
"Mama, you're up!" Baden said happily, crawling into her lap.  
"I am indeed," Belle said with a smile, pulling him to her chest in a warm hug. "Thanks to your papa," she cast a fake glare his way.  
"You can deny it all you want, I know you liked it." Nick snorted, getting up off the bed and going into the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day.  
When he returned, he had about two seconds to correct his position before his son launched himself at him. "Belle? Your turn." Nick prompted her.  
She looked up from her phone, rather guiltily. "Baden, go get dressed." she ordered.  
"Yes mama," he obeyed, getting off her lap and walking obediently to his room.  
"Babe?" she asked nervously, her voice a little shaky.  
"Yeah?" Nick turned instantly; It wasn't like her to give him a pet name. She much preferred Nick.   
"Do you remember how I was previously...engaged?" she asked, going into the bathroom to get ready.  
He followed her, leaning himself against the frame of the door. "Yeah, I do. That Gaston fellow," he nodded.  
"He just-" She started to fix her hair up, curling it expertly. She turned to look at Nick and finished her sentence: "He just texted me."  
"Oh?" With a rush, all of his insecurities seemed to come out at once. "What'd he want?" he asked.  
"Oh, nothing, just.. Wanted to see how I was doing with, um, my life." she mumbled. She brushed her teeth next, and then turned to face him again.  
"Then what's the problem, love?" Nick asked. He saw the problem- Gaston had no right to message her. Not after what he tried to do. But that wasn't necessarily what she thought, so he'd asked.  
"You're not mad." She said incredulously. It wasn't a question, but a statement.   
"Well, I don't like the idea of him talking to you again. But it's your life, Belle. I'm just happy you're letting me be a part of it." Nick was honest with her.  
She threw herself into his arms, almost knocking him off balance. "How? How are you so perfect?" she whispered, nuzzling into his neck.  
"I'm just trying to be worthy of you, mon amour." Nick answered, kissing the crown of her hair.  
"Oh, god, Nick. I love you," she mumbled.   
"I love you too, Belle," he answered her truthfully. "But really, what'd he say? It couldn't have just been an inquiry on how you're doing, he doesn't seem the type to care..." he said.  
"Oh, that was just because Baden was in the room," she snorted softly. "Bae doesn't need to hear what he said," she said, handing Nick her phone after pulling up the text.   
Hey, slut. How's the sugar daddy? was written on the phone's screen. Nick handed her the phone back. "I don't want to break it," he told her.  
"Please do. Then I can get a different number," she said, half joking.   
"I can get you a new number without having a new phone, too. Besides, you've pictures surely." Nick said, ever considerate.  
He kissed her then, his mouth slanting against hers as if they were born for this.   
"Mama, papa, gross." Nick pulled away, biting her lip as a promise for more later with a laugh.   
"Baden Neal, I told you- Mamas and Papas can kiss. I promise." Nick said with a smirk.   
"Especially when the papa is the greatest man to walk the earth," Belle added.  
"And the mama's the most beautiful woman in the universe," Nick returned.  
Belle blushed. "Come on, you two. We've got to get you to Ashley's house, booger." She said, picking Baden up deftly.  
"Don't wanna go to Ash's! Wanna stay with you forever!" Baden complained, but he let himself be carted around on his mama's hip.  
"And you will, dearie. We just have to deal with this first," Nick promised him, kissing his son's head.  
"Promise, mama?"   
Belle nodded. "Of course, love." she said.  
"Okay fine. But can I take my dinosaur? Rawrrr!" Bae compromised.  
"Deal." Nick agreed, sweeping up a handful of dinosaurs and toys into a bag for him to take. "Here," he smiled.  
Grinning, Bae got down from Belle's arms and took the toy bag.   
"Let's go."


	10. Chapter Ten

Belle placed one hand over Nick's, the other going to his side to wrap around his waist. She leaned in and curled herself into his side, allowing him to wrap his arms around her protectively. That was as close a comfort as could be afforded in the court room. Nick was glad, at least, for two things: One, that Belle was there with him, and still wanting to be all over him. Secondly, that they'd been given permission to leave Bae at Ashley Boyd's house. The last thing that boy needed was to see his biological mother verbally attack his adopted mother. Speaking of adoption, he thought that he should see if Belle wanted to adopt him legally. That would be pleasant, for Belle to have as much claim on his son as he did.  
Regina Mills, their lawyer, shot them a look to tell them to get off each other, which they reluctantly did. Belle kept her hand clutching his, however, and she tightened her grip on him as Milah and her lawyer, Keith Hall entered the room. Perhaps she was afraid that they were going to lose their son, perhaps she was afraid he was going to show some sort of interest towards Milah, or perhaps she was simply wanting to hold on to him, and that was as best as she could do, under Ms. Mills' watchful eye. "Milah." Nick nodded a greeting towards her, which Belle copied woodenly, not really giving a crap.  
"Nick, Isabelle." Milah greeted. "Actually," Belle cut her off. "It's just Belle."   
Raising an eyebrow, Milah shrugged. "Forgive my idiocy," she snarked.   
"Consider it forgiven," Belle smiled prettily, looking over at Nick to keep her calm. He shot her a reassuring smile, reserved only for her. She returned it with a sweet smile of her own, then looked up over at the judge, Judge Hannah Storm, as she entered the conference room and took a seat at the head of the table.  
"This meeting over the matter of the custody of Baden Neal Gold will now come to order," Judge Storm said. Belle gripped Nick's hand tighter, as if she was attempting not to bolt from the room and grab Baden herself and run off with him. "Mr. Gold, you currently have custody of your son - is this correct?" she asked.   
Nick nodded. "Yes, Your Honour." he confirmed verbally.  
"Milah Hässlich," the good judge began. "What grounds do you have to claim that Mr. Gold and his girlfriend are unfit parents for your child?" she asked.   
"I've not seen my son in over a year," Milah began. "And when I do hear from him, he has started calling Nic- Mr Gold's girlfriend 'Mama'." Milah continued. As if that was against the law, to have a mother. A real mother, unlike the mothering Milah had given her son.  
"And what is wrong with giving a name to an important person in his life?" Ms. Mills asked tightly on Belle's behalf.   
“Objection.”  
“Overruled,” the judge intoned wearily.  
"It's not right, to give the name my son has for me to her " Milah said, before Mr. Hall could stop her.   
Judge Storm leveled Ms. Mills with a piercing look, urging her to continue with the questioning. "Mr. Gold, can you walk me through what went on in your son's life to make him call Ms. French 'Mama'?" she asked.   
"Certainly," Nick said agreeably, sitting up straighter as he spoke, "My son, Baden, has not seen his biological mother for..." he paused to think. "Two years, until Belle, err, Ms. French came along." he stated.   
"And how does your relationship with Ms. French impact on Baden’s visitation rights with his mother?" Ms. Mills asked.   
"Well," Nick said. "I'd think that Milah - Ms. Hässlich - hasn’t used her visitation rights since the first month after we divorced. And now that I’m seeing someone, I think she was jealous of the attention Ms. French was getting from my son. It's much the same attention he lavished on her, the few times he saw her." he stated.  
"And now, Ms. French, what relations do you have with Mr. Gold?" Regina asked Belle.   
"He's my boyfriend," Belle said, looking at Nick through the corner of her eye to see him smiling over at her.   
"And how long have you two been dating?" Ms. Mills asked.   
"About three months," Belle guessed.   
Judge Storm nodded as Regina turned the questioning over to Milah’s attorney. "Thank you," she stated and began to look through her leaflet of papers.   
"Well that was easy.." Belle whispered to Nick, a surprised, yet happy look on her face.  
“Ms. French,” Ms. Mills began. “That you’ve been sleeping over at the Gold residence?”   
“Yes,” Belle answered shortly, unsure what was going to be said.   
“And during these visits, do you sleep in Mr. Gold’s room, or do you have your own room?” Mr. Hall asked primly.  
“I, uh,” Belle began.  
“Objection.” Ms. Mills said.  
“Overruled. Answer the question,” Judge Storm said.  
“I sleep with Nick - Ah, Mr. Gold. In his room, I mean,” Belle clarified.  
“And during this, do you do anything besides sleep?” Belle tried to hide her outrage at the form of question this was going to.  
“We sometimes cuddle.” She said shortly.  
Nodding, Mr. Hall finally said, “No further questions.”  
Ms. Mills then stood up and began to question Milah. “Ms. Hässlich,” she began. “What income do you bring in on a weekly basis?” she asked.  
“Um,” Milah started, struggling to remain calm. “I have an art job, I don’t really bring in weekly. It’s more of monthly pay rates,” she stated.  
Nodding, Regina began to question again: “Let’s say you did gain custody of Baden Neal,” Ms. Mills said. “Would you be able to provide the same sort of stability Mr. Gold does?” she asked.  
“Well, I would certainly hope to do better than my ex-husband tends to do.” Milah answered snarkily.  
Raising an eyebrow, Regina stopped. “And what miscare are you talking about, pray tell?” she asked stiffly.  
“He flaunts his girlfriend over his son!” Milah shouted. “What could be more upsetting than that?” she asked.  
“OBJECTION!” Regina roared.  
“Sustained.” Judge Storm said.  
"From what I can tell, Ms. Hässlich, the time you did have your son, he got to school late, and has once appeared with a bruise on his cheek." Regina continued, as she produced both medical and school records from her file. Belle tightened her grip on Nick's arm to keep from jumping across the table and slapping Milah silly for injuring her son. "And while with Mr. Gold, he's never once been harmed, nor has he gotten to school late." Gold’s attorney continued.   
“Are there any further questions?” Regina finished, looking at Mr. Hall.  
“No,” Mr. Hall said, without looking at Milah.  
“I will have a short recess,” Judge Storm began. “To review the case.” She then got off of the pedestal and left the room.   
A tense silence followed as Milah glared down at Belle.  
Belle didn’t say anything, but she cuddled over to Nick, and sat in his lap for a good portion of the time the judge spent away.

"In light of the testimony given here today, as well as the documentation, I feel that Baeden is in a stable home with two loving parents who put his welfare above their own.” Judge Storm glanced pointedly at Gold. “I would feel better if his parents were legally married, but at this time I find it has no bearing on the case. Therefore, I hereby award continued full custody of Baden Neal Gold to Mr. Gold. I will also allow Ms. Hässlich visitation rights two weekends a month to be worked out between her and Mr. Gold as they are to be supervised. Court is adjourned."   
Nick was ecstatic, but he had one thing to ask of two very important people. "Belle," he hissed. Belle looked up in surprise.   
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"Would you like to adopt Baden?" he whispered.   
"I would love to," Belle threw her arms around Nick's neck, smiling widely.   
"Regina." Nick called before she reached the door of the conference room on her way out.   
"Yes?" his attorney asked in surprise, hoping that Nick wasn't going to back out of raising Baden.   
"I would like to have Belle adopt Baden," he said. “Is there any way we could possibly begin proceedings to make this happen?”  
Ms. Mills nodded. “Certainly,” she said with a smile. “I can have the papers drawn up by the end of the week.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Baden Gold was happy. Yesterday, after Mama and Papa picked him up from Ashley Boyd's house, they told him exciting news: That Mama would be adopting him. That meant he could really call her Mama, and no one could contradict him. He was ecstatic. He and Ashley had played all afternoon, and that was fun enough- but to think that Mama would be his Mama forever... It was a nice feeling.  
So Baden was happy. Incredibly happy. His mama was there when he woke up, and she was there when he had a nightmare. She was ready to soothe him, just like his Papa had done for so many years. But it was nicer when Mama did it. He could snuggle up to her, and feel safe. It's not to say that he didn't feel safe with his Papa, but he felt safer with his mama. Perhaps it was the mother vibe she expelled, or perhaps it was just because Baden had never had a mama to snuggle up with and it was new.  
Baden got up and began to dress himself for school, the smell of waffles luring him to hurry up with his movements. He dressed in the school's uniform: A khaki pair of pants, and a navy blue polo shirt. He came out to see his mama and papa kissing again. He made a face and said, "Mama! Papa! Gross." They pulled away and smirked at him, saying simply that they were allowed to kiss. It was still gross to him, though. He couldn't imagine ever liking to kiss someone. But even that was a lie-- He loved to kiss his mama, almost as much as he imagined his papa did.  
"Time to go to school, Bae-Bae." Mama said, a smile on her face.   
"Yes ma'am," Baden obediently replied, getting up off the chair and taking a final bite of waffle before pitter-pattering over to kiss her on the cheek. "Bye mama, bye papa." he said and began to walk out the door. Once out of the door, the young male walked to the end of the hallway, where Ashley Boyd was waiting for him. “Hi, Ashley.” He greeted her, smiling. “Guess what? Mama’s ‘dopting me!” he said excitedly.  
“She is? That’s great!” Ashley responded, taking his hand and leading him to the bustop.   
Once he crossed the street, he felt someone grab his other arm and yank him away from walking with Ashley.. A hand was placed on his mouth, and even still, he tried to scream. But it was to no avail. "Shut up, Baelfire," he heard. He relaxed slightly as he heard the voice. He knew that voice. Who did it belong to? Milah. His mama. Of course. "Not my name!" Bae shrieked as soon as the hand disappeared. It reappeared instantly, popping him on the mouth. "Baelfire is a nice, strong name. You should be happy to have the name." Mama responded. But this wasn't Mama - This was Milah. Now that he had Belle in his life, he could tell the difference between a mama and Milah. "Let me go! I have to go to school!" Baden pleaded.  
"You're going with me, buster." Milah said, dragging him into her car and buckling him up tightly in the passenger seat. He noticed she didn't even have a booster seat for him to sit in. Another thing he had noticed his Mama giving him: His safety. He began to bang on the car, and tried to roll the window down to scream for help. But this, too, was to no avail. Milah seemed determined to have her way, keeping her son.  
~-~-~  
Ashley ran down the block back to Nick and Belle’s apartment. “Belle!” she shouted, pounding on the door.  
Belle threw the door open, and took one look at the crying Ashley, taking a deep breath before asking, “What happened?”  
“It’s Baden- His- his other mom- She took him.” Ashley sobbed.  
Belle instantly dialed Nick's number. "Hey sweetheart," Nick greeted her. "What's up?" he asked. "Bae didn't get to school today." Her voice was more than shaky, it was teary. "I know where Milah'd take him," Nick sighed. "Where?" Belle demanded, clenching her fist. "I'll text you the address, meet me there." Nick said, and hung up. Belle paced for about three seconds before the text came through.  
She recognised the address as her old apartment. But why would Milah take him there? Silently, Belle fumed as she got ready. She grabbed Nick's gun from the safe, and her shoes. She then stormed out of the house and into her car, and drove almost illegally speedily. When she arrived at her apartment, she noted Nick's car in the driveway. She walked up to it and knocked on the window. Nick got out of the car and took her hand in his, then made an attempt to take the gun from her.  
"No." Belle said. "If someone is going to kill someone, it's going to be me and Milah. That- That bitch needs to know what happens when she messes with what's mine!" Belle raged. Nick only nodded. "Okay," he agreed uncertainly. He didn't want any bloodshed, but he knew that if it came to it, Belle would be a cleaner shot than he. "Knock the door down," Belle told him. "I'll get the money for a replacement somehow,"  
Nick nodded and kicked at the door until he felt the hinges loosen, then he opened it without struggle. When Belle stepped into the room, the gun pointed straight ahead, she saw Baden tied to a chair, Milah in the kitchen and paying no attention to him. Instead, she was paying attention to Nick and Belle. Belle ran over to Baden's side and began to undo the ties that bound him.  
Baden whimpered and began to cry as Belle took the tape from his mouth. "Mama," he whispered huskily, throwing himself into her arms. She was glad he was breathing, because she about smothered him with kisses. Milah watched on as her son called another woman Mama, and looked to her for comfort. She was silently stewing.  
"What right do you have to take him?" Belle asked angrily, placing Bae on her hip protectively, the gun in her other hand. "He's my son." Milah said, and Belle scoffed. "Not since I adopted him, Milah Hässlich." Belle snapped. "Well, Belle French, let's put that to the test, shall we? Put him down. We'll see who he goes to." Milah said. "Certainly," Belle agreed, too easily for Milah to be put at ease. Belle put Baden down, and then she stood back a few paces. "Baden, come here." she said.  
Baden turned to obey, but then Milah said, "Baelfire, come to mama." And now he looked torn. "Baelfire! Come to mama," Milah hissed, getting angrier. Baden looked anxious, so he turned to the one person he knew would comfort him and ran to Belle.  
"My boy." Belle smothered him with kisses atop his head, smiling widely as she knew that Baden had chosen her.  
"Milah Hässlich, you are under arrest for kidnapping a minor." A police man - Graham Hubert - appeared in the door frame and took Milah's hands, placing them behind her back and cuffing her. "No!" Milah screamed. "I just wanted my son!" she shouted.  
"Baden, honey, say bye to Mama now. She won't be around for awhile," Belle said sweetly. "Bye bye mama." Baden said obediently, but he curled tighter around Belle's arms.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DEBATED LEAVING A CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPTER BUT I DECIDED TO BE NICE. YOU CAN PAY YOUR RESPECTS TO ME NOW. ;)

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully. It seemed that getting kidnapped had made Baden more attached to Belle and his father, though he still preferred Belle, rather than withdrawn. Baden was no longer allowed to walk to and from school himself, instead being accompanied by an adult at all times. Bae didn't mind that - at least, not too much. As much as he loved his independence, he knew he had accidentally, and through no fault of his own, scared the wits out of his parents.  
Belle and Nick were closer, as well. They were learning about each other, and falling more and more in love as each day passed. It was not uncommon for Baden to find his parents up late at night, discussing each other as if they were talking about the weather. He knew that his parents had something special, and he couldn't wait for Mama to promise to stay forever - cause that's what happens when you get married, right? Well, Baden thought his Papa should pop the question soon.  
"Bae-Bae!" Belle called out, walking into the house after having gone grocery shopping.   
"Coming, Mama!" Bae answered, grinning good-naturedly to himself as he rose from where he'd been watching cartoons to aid his mother.   
Once he got there, he saw that most of the groceries were cake ingredients. "Mama?" he questioned.  
"It's almost your papa's birthday, Baden," Belle told him, her eyes sparkling with delight. "It's the first birthday I get to spend with him," she went on. "And I want your help to make it special for him."  
"Yes ma'am!" Bae saluted, although he was unsure as to what he was actually expected to do. "Err, what do you want me to do?" he asked after a moment's pause.  
"Make sure he has no idea that I'm planning something," Belle winked as Bae groaned. "But that's nearly impossible - keeping something from Papa!" he said.  
"Well, let's see if we can't manage to surprise him a little at least, yeah?" Belle encouraged her son, a smirk on her face.   
"Okay, mum." he stated, shrugging.  
"Mum? Where'd you pick that one up, littlest?" she asked curiously, putting away the groceries with his help.  
"That's what Emma calls her mum. So I thought I'd try it." he grinned. "I like mama better, though."   
Belle nodded in agreement. "Mum makes me sound old!" she blurted, laughing.  
"Well, you are!" Bae answered, making her gasp and hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
"I am younger than your father!" she said, laughing.  
"And older than me. Way older!" he reminded her.  
"You, sir, are impossible." Belle rolled her eyes, a twinkle in them however.  
"That's what they call me!" Baden said, charging around the kitchen island, thumping his chest like Tarzan.   
Belle laughed, rolling her eyes. "What am I gonna do with you?" she teased.  
"Nothing. It's papa's job to deal with me, you get the good parts." Bae answered honestly.  
"I do like how you dish it out, Baden Neal. I do indeed." Belle said with a fond look to her son.  
"I don't!" Belle and Bae looked up as they saw Nick enter the room, with a playful frown on his face.  
"Oh, it's okay dear. I'm sure whenever we have another kid, they'll decide to pick on me instead." Belle smirked.  
"You guys are gonna have another kid?" Bae asked incredulously. He wasn't sure he liked that idea - sharing his Mama and Papa.  
"Well, no. We aren't planning on it. But-" Nick started.  
"It could happen," Belle finished. "You wouldn't want another me around?" she teased lightly, though she was trying not to think negatively.  
"Well, another you I wouldn't mind. But another papa?" Belle burst out laughing. "Baden Neal, apologise to your father." she said, trying to sound stern over her laughter.  
"Sorry Papa." Baden lied, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"Liar." Nick said, tickling his son and making him laugh.


End file.
